


That which is forgotten

by Void_Home



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: That boy is back.





	That which is forgotten

 

**“** You could do  **anything,**

       if only you **_dared._ ** **”**

  
  


*It kind of looks like YOU!

...Or really, do you kind of look like _ me _ ?

You do, you know. It’s surprising how similar you look to the four of us. Well, officially two, I believe? Red and Blue never got out, and I.. I’m not sure if Green survived. And I remain here, because no one seems to care, or bother.

Except you. This has to have been the third time today that you stopped by, and brushed dirt off me. I don’t get why you bother. All I am to you is a doppel out of the doppel room, after all. I can only wonder what compels you to come back, day after day after  _ day _ . Am I familiar to you? Is it that, despite this mask, we look the same? Do we remind you of someone?

You’re lingering. That’s new. Why? Stop staring like that. There’s nothing you’re gaining out of this, except gaining a very, very world weary friend. Even if I don’t want to come back. I’ve never bothered, actually. I could, I could take this mask off-It’s not my face, mine is still here, my  _ soul _ is still mine, after all- and say hello. I could walk into that chamber and kill that monster who did this to us. But I’m not that kind of person. That’s Shadow, not me. I wonder if the same fate befell him, too. He was connected to the sword, after all.

I’m on a tangent. All I’ve got is time to think, after all. And with you standing there, I’m left with odd feelings. I don’t know why you’re still here. At least say something? 

You don’t, of course. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you vocally talk. Maybe you’re mute? That would explain the sign language you flap away, hoping someone understands. The first thing you did was ask for directions, I remember. Trying to figure out where you were. No one here knows sign language though. Subrosia, I barely do. What I still remember is what was used most among us.

Are you leaving? I think so. At least for today.

See? You. … Later?

I’m not sure if I understood you right. But, I suppose. See you later, hero.


End file.
